


S'mores

by anotherfngrl



Series: The Great Glamping Adventures of Two Ineffable Idiots In Love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Spoiled, Camping, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Spoils Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, RVs, S'mores, glamping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Sometimes it's useful, loving a demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Great Glamping Adventures of Two Ineffable Idiots In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little bit off fluff from a comment!fic prompt: Tiny, mundane uses for elemental powers.

One of the quite nice things about being in love with a demon is the Hellfire, Aziraphale decides. Crowley is deuced useful with it- heating up toast or rewarming forgotten tea at home, for starters.

He's extra glad for his beloved's skill when he decides he wants to try "glamping". They are traveling across the country in a lovely little RV (assisted at being perfectly hospitable by a few tiny miracles) and he very much wants to taste s'mores. He doesn't, however, want to venture out to the communal fire pits, where they have to watch what they say for the sake of any nearby humans.

Therefore, he's begging shamelessly. "Please, Crowley?" he whines, draping himself across Crowley's lap on the (miraculously full sized) settee in their living area.

Crowley sighs. "Do you even know how to make them?"

Aziraphale shrugs. He hadn't thought quite that far ahead yet. Crowley sighs, pulling out his mobile.

"Do we have marshmallows?" he asks. The angel shakes his head. "Then I assume we're lacking in graham crackers and chocolate bars, too?" Crowley checks.

Aziraphale sighs, sitting up to pout more effectively but resigned to not getting them. The trip isn't over. He'll wear Crowley down eventually. His demon can’t deny him anything, he’s learned.

"Oh, don't pout," Crowley sighs, snapping his fingers and making the necessary ingredients appear on the table beside them, "Obviously I'm going to do it."

Aziraphale claps as he sits up, giddy with excitement. He follows Crowley's instructions to prepare the graham crackers, adding a hefty portion of chocolate to each.

"None for me, thanks," Crowley assures him as he waves the box of graham crackers at the other being. "I'll try a marshmallow, though."

The system that works best turns out to be Crowley holding the marshmallow between his fingers in one hand and calling the Hellfire with the other. Direct contact with the Hellfire burns the poor dears to oblivion immediately, sadly.

Aziraphale tries a few, and discovers that he prefers them just blacked, barely bubbling but not truly charred yet. Crowley likes the sweet little pillows of fluff best burnt beyond recognition, but that's a surprise to no one, Aziraphale is sure.

And really, there's nothing better to do on a camp out than lay in your beloved's lap, eating s'mores as he finger cooks them for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments give me life. :)


End file.
